Sol vs The Anathema
Created because...because I can Part 1 Trolls were foul things, vile things. They were tall, lanky, but had a posture not unlike an ape. Their teeth were fangs and horns grew out of their foreheads and curved. Most wore tattered clothes, and bore a green skin tone. It green, so green the only thing greener was their stench. This one seemed different, a small child, somewhat adorable as all children were, seemingly lost in the forest and crying. Sol...did not much care for this nonsense. He was in his most common human form, rich brown skin, fiery wild hair, golden eyes, but with the grey and brown robes of a wizard and a bright red scarf hiding the lower half of his face. His eyes, however, were visible and glared at the child, with disgust and rage. In his hand appeared a golden spear and he pointed it at the child, immediately casting a beam of searing hot flames. The child screamed and screamed, but Sol did not relent, until a green glow appeared and formed a dome. It was a sickly green, the color of some sort of bile, but glowing, like snot in plasma form and just as unappealing. Beneath the dome was the 'child's' true form, a grown troll, covered in robes with spikes sticking out of their hunched over back. Despite the over-sized chin and otherwise ugly appearance of boils, pimples and scars, stabled together, this was recognized by Sol's eyes as a female. "Huh, you're a woman now...?" said Sol "Well, you always were a little b@tch...I guess now you dress that part..." "Mock all you want, but soon I shall be restored to my former glory, my kind, we will..." "Annoy and disgust and be struck down by the Ban Hammer, time and again. The time of the crises is...over and you're just a little parasite in desperate need of attention. What? You think you have a legacy here, a place? You're a bad memory...no one wants to remember." "And what of you, a tyrant, a brute, a thug, a bully!" "The only reason it took so long to cast you out, was because of my mercy, something I regret...as for said banishment, it was a democratic decision." "Liar, you forced them...!" "Forced them...? Please, the moment I gave the idea, they all jumped on board. I have never seen anyone more motivated in all my days, but before that..." Sol stomped the butt of his spear into the ground. Waves, lines of fire shot out in many direction, burning the forest around them. The screams and howls of dead and dying trolls echoed in the air. "Let us not have distractions...or you escaping..." "Why...?" "You seriously need to ask that question, well you are a text narcissist along with your many flaws, but to be put it in a short simple answer...look around, at the works you made. They are disgusting wretches, offensive on even the spiritual level." The Anathema growled. "Are you angry at the truth, or the fact that I'm not feeding you the negative emotions you need..." The Anathema looked at him shocked and surprised. "Oh please, your children made it obvious. Your plans end here, wretch." Sol pointed at his staff and drew a line in the air as he then pointed to the other side. A wave of fire erupted from his spear hand and covered his body, replacing flesh and garments, with golden armor and brilliant wings of fire. A white marble mask stared out from beneath a golden helmet and his armor sported a bird motive. Within the Anathema's clawed hands crackled sickly green energy, while Sol took a fighting stance. "So what now...?" "Now...? Now I get rid of you, your creations will be destroyed where they are found. They will be eradicated, and those, by what ever abysmal assistance, will live thereafter as monuments to your ineptitude until they can also be dealt with... Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Episodes Category:Work in Progress